RESTART
RESTART is one of the songs created and performed by Japanese vocalist nano. It is the ninth track on nano's third album Rock on.. This is one of two image songs for Yamasa's Pachislot Musou OROCHI, the other being identity crisis. Credits :Lyrics: nano :Composition: WEST GROUND :Flying Dog label Lyrics Kanji= :Static warning signals :(Warning:Invader approaching) :are circulating :Dangerous sense of reason :(Warning:Emotional breaching) :there's no escape :Blazing vision, an intuition :suffocating my mind :Taken over by self-delusion :狂った世界から見出すことの出来ないリアリティに :傷を背負っても永遠に戦うヒューマニティに :This is who I am, I will take command :Ignite this endless night again :A venom of fear sinking in :A cure for the past you've abandoned :now it's long gone ヒカリ輝く先へ :Restart a new beginning and end :Remember what you live to defend :諦めそうな時こそ :信じ続けていくんだ :Reverse a memory forgotten :Realize this moment will set you free :There's nothing to surrender :Relive a shining ambition :Recreate a life of emotion :不可能な事何て :一つも無いと気付いていく :Keep on yearning :It's time to forget what you know :It's what you learn that will show you the way :Violating only delusion :Calculating every direction :Suffocating trapped in dimension :Vital shortage :Isolating only affection :Sacrificing every affiction :Intervening cut from attention :Take advantage :上手く行かない全てを否定したがるモラリティに :正解、不正解、理想を叩き付けるソサエティに :I don't give a damn. try to understand :No words will take away this pain :A difference we need to disown :Alliance exists where the faith lies :if we hold on 想い羽ばたく先へ :Restart a new beginning and end :Remember what you llve to defend :諦めそうな時こそ :信じ続けていくんだ :Reverse a memory forgotten :Realize this moment will set you free :There's nothing to surronder :Relive a shining ambition :Recreate a life of emotion :不可能な事何て :一つも無いと気付いていく :Keep on yearning :It's time to forget what you know :It's what you learn that will show you the way :Just look ahead and don't stop running :Just leave behind and take what's coming :So far, yet so clear :My heart knows the reason that l'm here :I'll let tomorrow lead me on :START |-|Romaji= :Static warning signals :(Warning:Invader approaching) :are circulating :Dangerous sense of reason :(Warning:Emotional breaching) :there's no escape :Blazing vision, an intuition :suffocating my mind :Taken over by self-delusion :kurutta sekai kara miidasukoto no dekinai reality ni :kizu wo seotte mo eien ni tatakau humanity ni :This is who I am, I will take command :Ignite this endless night again :A venom of fear sinking in :A cure for the past you've abandoned :now it's long gone hikari kagayaku saki he :Restart a new beginning and end :Remember what you live to defend :akiramesouna toki koso :shinji tsuzuketeikunda :Reverse a memory forgotten :Realize this moment will set you free :There's nothing to surrender :Relive a shining ambition :Recreate a life of emotion :fukanouna koto nante :hitotsu mo nai to kizuite iku :Keep on yearning :It's time to forget what you know :It's what you learn that will show you the way :Violating only delusion :Calculating every direction :Suffocating trapped in dimension :Vital shortage :Isolating only affection :Sacrificing every affiction :Intervening cut from attention :Take advantage :umaku ikanai subete wo hitei shitagaru morality ni :seikai, fuseikai, risou wo tatakitsukeru society ni :I don't give a damn. try to understand :No words will take away this pain :A difference we need to disown :Alliance exists where the faith lies :if we hold on omoi habataku saki he :Restart a new beginning and end :Remember what you llve to defend :akiramesouna toki koso :shinji tsuzuketeikunda :Reverse a memory forgotten :Realize this moment will set you free :There's nothing to surronder :Relive a shining ambition :Recreate a life of emotion :fukanouna koto nante :hitotsu mo nai to kizuite iku :Keep on yearning :It's time to forget what you know :It's what you learn that will show you the way :Just look ahead and don't stop running :Just leave behind and take what's coming :So far, yet so clear :My heart knows the reason that l'm here :I'll let tomorrow lead me on :START |-|English Translation= :Static warning signals :(Warning:Invader approaching) :are circulating :Dangerous sense of reason :(Warning:Emotional breaching) :there's no escape :Blazing vision, an intuition :suffocating my mind :Taken over by self-delusion :Failing to find my way out of this crazy world is my reality :Getting hurt and fighting forever is my humanity :This is who I am, I will take command :Ignite this endless night again :A venom of fear sinking in :A cure for the past you've abandoned :now it's long gone Light shines the way forward :Restart a new beginning and end :Remember what you live to defend :It's those times when you feel like giving up :that you've got to keep believing :Reverse a memory forgotten :Realize this moment will set you free :There's nothing to surrender :Relive a shining ambition :Recreate a life of emotion :You've got to realize that :everything is possible :Keep on yearning :It's time to forget what you know :It's what you learn that will show you the way :Violating only delusion :Calculating every direction :Suffocating trapped in dimension :Vital shortage :Isolating only affection :Sacrificing every affiction :Intervening cut from attention :Take advantage :Morality is dead set on being negative when nothing goes your way :Society slaps ideals and labels everything right or wrong :I don't give a damn. try to understand :No words will take away this pain :A difference we need to disown :Alliance exists where the faith lies :if we hold on Our thoughts fly onward :Restart a new beginning and end :Remember what you live to defend :It's those times when you feel like giving up :that you've got to keep believing :Reverse a memory forgotten :Realize this moment will set you free :There's nothing to surrender :Relive a shining ambition :Recreate a life of emotion :You've got to realize that :everything is possible :Keep on yearning :It's time to forget what you know :It's what you learn that will show you the way :Just look ahead and don't stop running :Just leave behind and take what's coming :So far, yet so clear :My heart knows the reason that l'm here :I'll let tomorrow lead me on :START External Links *nano official collaboration announcement, Official track listing *Amazon album listing with free sample clip Category:Songs